HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER THE PRINCE OF TENNIS HARRY'S NEW LIFE
by sue1982
Summary: after the final battle with nothing else keeping him in the wizarding world Harry goes of and try to make a life for him self finding new Family,new love and and new friends,but can he protect those from the shadow's of his past ? and what other Dark secret his he hiding ?
1. Chapter 1

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS

this story contain sex boyxboy love,violence,death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story,s don't read you have been WARRNED THIS STORY DOES NOT FALLOW THE HARRY POTTER CANON AND ALSO DOES NOT FALLOW THE PRINCE OF TENNIS CANON

Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING and the Prince of Tennis belong to author Konomi Takeshi

Harry Potter crossover CThe Prince of Tennis ; Harry's new life.

* * *

After the final battle just when Harry thought he could be free he was hit with a nasty dark curse that de-age him in single night now in a body that looked like he was a 9 year old Harry was forse to revalute his uption's.

He also discovers that his mother was adopted and that she was born in Japan Harry found out that someone put a strong Glamour charm on his mother to hide her Asian a meeting with Griphook at Gringrotts they discovered that he had a glamour charm on so he ask the Goblin to take the Glamour charm of.

his new Asian features were perfect to use as his cover for his new identity he decided to use his Mother real last name since no one had known that he had been hexed in the first place, he was free to leave the Wizarding world.

Without thinking twice he left for America and spent 4 years doing what he wanted to do he also decided to continue with his non-magical education that he had studied briefly during his years at Hogwarts.

One day when he was flipping thru the channels bored out of his mind Harry decided to watch the Sport's channels, that is when he saw it an intense Tennis match was being played by 2 of the best Tennis players of the moment he was in a trance by their power play, The speed, reflexes, and stamina it was so fascinating to him.

After he saw that match he decided to learn about the sport and trained constantly. He even played in a few minor tournaments, but never the ones covered by the media. After Rita Skeeter, he disliked for reporters turned into hate so he avoided the reporters as much as he could but that all changed the day he started to win the tournament's after tournaments and as his luck would have it he caught the eye of a reporter who became Harry's number one fans and was determined to see his favorite player shine in the spotlight's

Some how his coach manages to convince Harry to participate in his first Us Championship, the U.S. boys' 11-and under after that Harry won 5 more consecutive titles in the American junior Tennis Tournament gaining him the Nick name the Little emperor, during his games he always heard people saying that he only won those titles because the Prince of Tennis is now living in Japan and somehow this comment's bothered him, was it true ? Did he only win because that boy was living overseas ? Harry decided to not let those pity jealous people break him and continue to play his favorite sport.

After a few months Harry decided to leave America and tried something new and in the process try to find his last remaining relative's. Harry was half asleep when he was rudely awoken by an annoying voice yelling;

'' I can believe those idiots broke my Jet ! now Ore-Sama need to travel like a commoner !'' An irritable voice said with a huffed

Harry's lips twitch at the word communor.

'' Atobe you're in the first class stop complaining '' the boy with glasses sitting next to the annoying boy said with a bored voice

'' No I will not stop complaining they said my jet would be ready today, at the last minute they tell me that it would take another week before Ore-Sama can use the Jet again, that's it I am going to sue them !'' Atobe said with determination in his voice

Atobe's voice was starting to get on Harry's nerves before Atobe could go on another rant Harry interrupted them saying in a perfect Japanese that he had been studying for the past 4 years;

'' Ne could you shut the hell up ! ''

'''Who the hell are you to tell Ore-Sama what to do ! '' Atobe yelled

'' Someone who's gonna beat your shitless if you don't shut up ! And why the hell are you referring to yourself in third person !

'' That is none of your business ! Atobe yelled

''Atobe sit down you're making a fool out of your self '' the boy said without looking up from his book that was reading that made Atobe to shut up

Harry sighted in relieve when the boy finally shut up he when and took a little nap after a few ours he was woken up by a clicking noise on the overhead speaker. The stewardess' fake-happy voice rang out a second later.

"Excuse me everyone! We will be landing shortly in the Tokyo Airport, so please return to your seats, buckle up and turn off all electrical devices. Thank you for flying with this airline, and have a great day!"

Harry buckled his seat belt, before putting away his laptop then he sat up straighter in his seat, and looked out the window, watching as they went down through the clouds, soon they were ushered off the plane , Harry looked around him trying to find the directional signs, soon he found the right sign, so he hitched his bag up higher on his shoulder and immediately made his way to the baggage claim section of the airport. He walked to the section where his luggage should be, he spotted his suitcase and his tennis bag coming towards him on the revolving carousel.

He took them both off the revolving carousel he slung the sports bag over the shoulder that wasn't occupied he walked toward's the exit of the Airport only to find a stretch customized limo waiting for him he forgot he had authorized Griphook to buy him a house and arrange his stay in Japan, he should have known that Griphook would buy the most expensive house in Japan, Harry was about to enter his limo when an annoying voice said

'' Look Oshi our big mouth is also a young master ''

Harry rolled his eyes '' what a surprised the annoying voice turned out to be just what I thought he would be'' Harry said smirking

'' And that would be ?!'' Oshi Ask with an raised eye brow

'' an annoying,irritable Monkey King Ja-ne'' Harry said as he stept into the limo,as soon he closed the door the Limo drove of leaving a fuming Atobe behind and a laughing Oshi

when Oshi finally regained his composure again he smirked saying;

'' Does he not remind you of anyone ?!''

'''No he doesn't '' Atobe snapped

'' Oh I know Echizen ! He reminds me of Echizen, Echizen-kun also call you a Monkey King the first time you guys met didn't he ? I have a feeling this school year is going to be fun '' Oshi said with a smirk on his face

'' That little brat I am going to find out who he is nobody treating Ore-sama like that !'' Atobe thought

'' The Limo is here '' Oshi said together the both of them got into the Limo and left

* * *

I am a Huge fan of The Prince of Tennis all do I am not a fan of tennis, but this anime made me become interested in the game I give a big applause to every Tennis player out there who are trying to make it in this tough game good luck to you guys. This is my first Harry potter crossover The Prince of Tennis enjoy !

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors myself and.

Since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARRNED THIS STORY DOES NOT FALLOW THE HARRY POTTER CANON AND ALSO DOES NOT FALLOW THE PRINCE OF TENNIS CANON

Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING and the Prince of Tennis belong to author Konomi Takeshi

Harry potter crossover the Prince of Tennis ; Harry's new life; checking out the new school !

* * *

After Harry Settled down in his new house Harry looked at the information his new secretary gathered for him about the Tennis Schools in Japan he decided to go to hyotei he liked the school,the school had a flair of elegance and sophistication with it he was surprised when find out that the annoying boy is the current captain of the Tennis club

But he was not going to let that boy stop him Harry was determined to enjoy his new life as much as he could today was the day he was going to get a tour thru the school he was excited he heard so much about the school and he wanted to see if the school truly lived up to their reputation, Harry was getting ready when one of his many maids informed him that the Limo was ready, He made sure that all his personal where squibs,that made him feel more safe,

He walks into the garage and got into the Limo Harry was enjoying the ride since he had been in Japan he didn't get to see much after a few minutes driving they pulled up in the parking lot of the School it was Friday and it was quite a lot of student's when home earlier the only ones who was currently at the school was the Tennis team.

The faculty member's showed him the whole compound the school was huge not as big as Hogwart's but still the school was impressive the school principal was talking trying to impress Harry which almost made him gag the man reminded him too much of Vernon the way he suck up to those who were in power, at that moment Yushi Oshitari was coming back from his bathroom brake playing with his Tennis Raquet when he heard the Principal say

''So what do you think of our institution Mister Yukimura ? ''

Your school seem's nice '' Harry said with a bored voice

Oshi raised an eyebrow;

'' I didn't know that Seiji had any Sibling's '' thought Oshi

'' Mmm as you can see this is our Tennis court from what I understand you play Tennis Mister Yukimura ? '' Principal asks

'' Yes I do '' Harry answered

'' Oh that's good our school is one of the best tennis school's in Japan we have won many Tennis tournaments I heard you won the last Tennis tournament you participate in congratulations its an Honor to have the Little Emperor at our school '' the Principal said with a fake smile Harry was going to answer the man when they heard a gasp coming from behind them they all turned around looking at a young man in a Tennis uniform who was looking at Harry with wide eyes;

'' So this is the famous Little Emperor ? I heard of him ! What is a Tennis superstar of this boy's caliber doing here at Hyotei ? '' oshi thought looking at Harry with surprised eyes

'The principal smiling walked up to Oshi saying;

'' Ah good that you are here mister Oshitari I would like to'' ; but the Principal was interrupted by a boy who yelled;

'' WATCH OUT '' they all turned around seeing a Tennis ball speeding at them Harry's reacted by grabbing Oshi's Tennis Racquet he intercepted the ball and with a swiff he send the ball flying which landed in a basket full of Tennis ball's on the other side of the court.

That caught everyone's attention some first year's were looking at Harry with the star's in their eyes Oshi raised an eyebrow at Harry, Harry smirked he turned looking at the Principal saying;

'' Your school satisfies my expectation's I will be starting school next Monday now if you excuse me i am leaving have a nice day '' with that said Harry walked away

in the meanitime Oshi was surounded by the Tennis player's who were all asking questions at the same time;

'' who was that ?''

what is he doing here ? ''

'' is he new ? ''

'' shut the hell up and let me talk ! '' Oshi yelled that made everyone shut up

'' That boy is a transfer and he is starting school on Monday he also happend to be a tennis star from usa you guys may know him as the Little Emperor''

'You could here gaps and exclamation's of no way going around the tennis court one voice broke the comotion saying

'' So were going to have a tennis genius in our school that good '' Atobe said with a serious voice with that said he left the court..

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors myself and.

Since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	3. Chapter 3

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARRNED THIS STORY DOES NOT FALLOW THE HARRY POTTER CANON AND ALSO DOES NOT FALLOW THE PRINCE OF TENNIS CANON

Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING and the Prince of Tennis belong to author Konomi Takeshi

Harry Potter crossover The Prince of Tennis ; Harry's new life; Harry's first day at school.

* * *

Harry scowled after 7 year's he found himself wearing a school uniform again. He got into the car and motion for the driver to drive he was pissed but deep down he thought everything was necessary. Soon the car stopped in front of Hiyotei harry got out and walked into the school he when direct to the school Office the Principal beamed when he saw harry he stand up to greed Harry

'' AH mister Yukimura is nice to see you at our fine institution come on I will personally take you to class come on let's go ''

'' Thank you very much '' Harry said he really hates the Principal

* * *

Meanwhile in England there was chaos, no one knew what happened to Harry and when his so called friend tried to claim his vaults they found a nasty surprised Hermione and Ron were coming out of Grinngrott's yelling

'' I can't believe those damn Goblin's ! who the hell they think they are to stop us from taking money out of Harry's vault ! I am going to put a complain they can't do this ! Ron yelled

'' Don't worry Ron we will get those vault Harry is death anyway's '' Hermione said with a sneer on her face

Draco couldn't keep it in he had to say something so he came out of his hiding place with a sneer on his face saying;

'' I am sorry to disappoint you Granger since you guy's are only friend's you don't have right's to claim anything the Potter money will go to his closest family member's wich are the black's the Mallfoy's and the Longbottom's and the Dursley's but I doubt Harry would allow the Dursley's to get anything ''

''What ! After everything we endure we won't get a thing ! That's not fair ! ;; Ron yelled

'' Thank Merlin Harry is death hearing you guy's talking about him like that,that would have destroyed him you 2 make me sick '' Draco said sneering at Ron and Hermione with that said he left little did he knew that Rita Skeeter heard their conversation .

As soon Draco got home he was attacked by his Godfather who was dragging him to the couch saying;

'' Draco I found it !''

''Found what ? " Draco asks with a raised eyebrow

'' I finally found out what kind of curse was used against Potter ! '' Severus said smirking

Draco's eyes when wide

''Really ? What was the curse '' Draco asks

'' It's a very dark de-aging cursed used in the 1600th it was forbidden to be used after a dark witch had used it against a member of the French royal family. There is a huge possibility that Potter is still alive but he probably decided to go into hiding !''

'' That make sense Harry never liked his fame and now people are practically obsessed with him I would go into hiding to '' Draco said with a thoughtful look on his face

'' But then where is he ? Where do you think he would go ?'' Severus asks with a serious voice

'' Knowing Harry he would go as far away from Britain as possible like the Colonies or Asia''

'' Yes he would but how are we going to find him ? We don't know where he is ! Severus said

'' Don't worry I will find him and by the way I found out that my father found out that Lily was not a Muggle born she was adopted apparently someone put a strong glamour charm on her '' Draco said looking at a shocked Severus

'' How did your father find that piece of info ? '' Severus asks

'' I don't know it was in his diary so there is a possibility that harry's appearance has changed '' Draco said

'' Dragon tells me the truth why are you trying so hard to find Potter ? I thought you hated him '' Severus asks

'' I never hated him I love him I knew that after I insulted the weasel I lost my chance to become friend's with harry so I decided to become his now that the war is over there is nothing that can stop me from going after him I promise you Sevy Harry will be mine ! '' draco said with a glind in his eyes

'' Are sure about this Dragon ? There is a chance that he is 13 year's old are you sure you want to de-aged yourself just so you can be with potter ? '' Severus asks with a concerned voice

'' Yes I am sure I will do anything to get Harry '' Draco said with determination in his voice

'' Good then I will go and make the best de-aging potion for you in the Meantime try to figure out where potter could have gone '' Severus said leaving

Draco already had an idea where harry was in his father's diary he found out the last name of Harry's mother he knew that if harry was going to disappear completely, he would use a foreigner alias he pulled out a magazine with the face of a young boy on it Draco traced the face of the boy with his finger's

'' Soon we will be together my love '' Draco said smiling at the Magazine

* * *

In the Meantime harry was in History class he notes that several boy's were looking at him with curiosity he raised an eyebrow at one of them the boy blushed and looked away while the other sitting next to him was snickering behind his hands's.

After class was over harry when to the cafeteria that looked more like a luxury 5 star restaurant he said at one of the table's when one of the waiter's came and took his order harry was busy eating his fried salmon with salad's and a vegetable shop when one of the boy's that was in his class approached his table he smiled at Harry he bowed to hurry before saying;

'' Hi my name is Choutarou Ootori nice to meet you ''

Harry was glad he learns the language he smiled at the boy but before he could answer the other boy next to Ootori interrupted him

'' Chotto matte Choutarou he probably didn't understand you ! Say it in English '' Ryou Shishido said in Japanese

'' Ehhh ! Your right I forgot he is a foreigner ! '' Choutarou said with a concerned voice

He started to bow to Harry all while he was saying;

'' Gomenasai, Gomenasai I forgot that you are a foreigner and don't understand our language and spoke to you in Japanese Gomensai ''

'' Stoped I understand don't worry it was a mistake '' Harry said in Japanese shocking Choutarou in silence

'' Ah you know Japanese that make it easier I suck at Ego ! ''Ryou said sitting down he smiled at harry ; '' my name is Ryou Shihido welcome to Hiyotei ''

''Thank you, you guy's play Tennis I saw you guys on the tennis court when I first visited the school '' Harry said

'' Yes we play Double's '' Choutarou said sitting down

'' AH Double's I never liked double much but I like to watch other's playing doubles '' harry said

'' So you are a single player then '' Ryou asks

'' Yes I am'' Harry said smiling he knew that they all googled him after the show he put on his last visit

While Harry was talking with Ryou and Choutarou a group of Tennis player's were looking at them Atobe smirked he stand up he started to walk to harry's table he smirked '' is time for Ore-Samoa to introduce himself that little brats need to learn who is the king at this school '' Atobe said

When he was at harry's table he cleared his troat gaining harry and the other 2 boy's attention Harry look up annoyed that someone interrupted his conversation his eyes when wide before they were replaced by a bored look he smirked at Atobe

'' OH it's you ! Monkey King ! ''

Atobe's lips twitch while Yushi was laughing behind his hand's

There where Gaps all around the cafeteria some of the girl's started to yell

'' HOW DARE YOU INSULT ORE-SAMA !''

''WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE ! ''

'' APPOLOGISE TO ORE-SAMA ! ''

'' Say Atobe why don't you tell your Banshee's to shut up their yapping is starting to give me a headache '' Harry said with a raised eyebrow at this Yushi burst out laughing

'' I will I just wanted to welcome you to Hiyotei , welcome to Hiyotei little emperor '' Atobe said then suddenly he turned around looking at the girl's pointing a finger at them ; '' and you girl's shut up or I will ban you from the cafeteria ! '' And with that he stormed off leaving a shocked Choutarou and Ryou behind

Harry smirked

'' I have a feeling this school year is going to be so much fun ''

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors myself and.

Since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


End file.
